


Hot Summer Nights

by timaeusdreamed (halcyondreams)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyondreams/pseuds/timaeusdreamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and you're hot, sweaty, and bored as hell. Which is never a good combination for you, especially when it comes to John Egbert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is a quick little fic I wrote for my friend in the middle of me writing Long Live, since I was in a JohnDave mood.

Your name is Dave Strider and you’re hot as fuck.

Well, literally and figuratively. You are quite attractive, even being considered a “nice piece of ass” to some. But at the moment, it feels like over 100° in your room. As a result, you’re clad only in a pair of blue boxers and your infamous shades as you sit in front of your computer late at night, with your well-muscled form accentuated by the sweat rolling down your skin.

You’re also feeling quite bored. There’s nothing to do except sit in quiet agony, suffering this punishment sent from the Earth in silence. But, of course, your best friend appears to be able to read your mind and sense when you’re bored as fuck; your cherry red phone chimes next to you. You take a quick glance at what it was, and you snatch it up when you notice it’s a text from your best friend. 

daaaaaave, i’m bored. let’s do something!

John Egbert is more than just a friend to you; he’s your best friend. But even more than that, John Egbert is the boy you’ve got a crush on, despite (because of?) the fact that you two have been friends since the two of you were in diapers. In fact, as your bro keeps reminding you (and Rose teasing you about, since she’s the only one who knows of your feelings for four-eyed wonder), you two used to take baths together with alarming frequency. Which, of course, makes you blush and abscond the fuck out of there when your bro brings it up.

You smile at the text – of course Egbert’s bored too. You two are too similar sometimes. But it was late; past midnight, to be precise. Though you would never admit it, you were slightly afraid of being caught out late by your bro.

its late john we cant really do shit

Though you want to. You want to do anything to get rid of this goddamn boredom. Within seconds of you sending your last text, John has replied.

so what? come on dave, i thought you were cool!  
alright what did you have in mind Egbert  
i dunno!   
before you get yourself out of your nice cool house lets figure this shit out  
too late. look out your window, dave!

You blink at that last text. How strange. Was John really outside of your window? As if responding, a tap came from your window. You give a soft grin and walk towards it and open it, poking your head out of your first floor apartment. And in front of your very eyes is your best friend.

“John,” you say, and he grins.

“Throw some clothes on and come outside, Dave!” he replies. “Not too may clothes, though. I have an idea.”

You blink but nod, rushing back into your room and pulling on a pair of shorts and shoes. You turn off the light to your room and slip out of the window, landing on your feet in front of John Egbert.

John grins at you, holding out a water bottle for you – now you finally notice that he’s carrying an actual bag. He’s also wearing a blue shirt with his usual beige shorts, which, you notice later when he turns around, makes his ass look fantastic. 

You take the water bottle and sip it. But it isn’t water – it’s some sort of vodka. You can’t tell the flavor, but it doesn’t matter, it tastes fucking awesome. But this just makes you more curious of his plan.

“Lovely water,” you say smoothly, and he grins. 

“Isn’t it fantastic?” he agrees. “I thought it would be a good idea, considering how hot it is tonight.”

You merely nod, keeping up your cool-kid reputation. But this is John, he knows nearly all of your secrets. You’re just as big of a dork as he is, and both of you know it. You still like to pretend, however.

You take a few sips of the “water” as you follow John to an undetermined location. Before you recognize the route you’re taking, you’ve already drunk two-thirds of the water bottle John gave you, partially because he was cheering you on, partially because you wanted to seem cool, and partially because it’s damn good alcohol. So needless to say, you’re a bit drunk at the moment.

When you see the walls, you know you’re right – John was taking you to the pool. A small grin bursts out on your face as you realize you’ll finally be able to cool down. John quickly scales the wall (something he’s always been quite skilled at, and it helps that he appears to be completely sober) and reaches down for you. You take his hand and he helps you up and over the wall.

The entire pool area is walled in, so unless someone is listening (which they shouldn’t, since the pool wasn’t near any houses or streets), you’d be completely in the clear. You grin at John as he starts shimmying out of his shirt, putting he bag down to the side. You down the rest of the water bottle’s contents and put it in the bag, slipping off your shoes and your shorts, tossing them to the side. Leaving you clad in just your boxers. 

But John has another idea. He grins at you once he’s only in his own red boxers before reaching over quickly and jerks your boxers down, leaving you naked. You yelp and quickly cover your junk, but he laughs. “Come on, Dave! Live a little!” he says, pulling his own boxers down. Suddenly, you aren’t too sure about how sober he is. But he dives into the pool quite gracefully, so you slip in there with him. 

It’s cold. Which makes it feel absolutely brilliant. You let out a sigh of relief as you can nearly feel the heat leaving your body as you relax in the cool water. But, of course, John comes over and splashes you with a grin. You respond with a splash of your own, and, before you know it, the two of you are having a splashing war. You decide to end the war to limit the number of casualties by diving for him; it’s now his turn to yelp. But he isn’t able to abscond quick enough – you manage to grasp him and hold him in place against your naked form. Which makes him freeze. And it takes your drunken mind a few more moments, but you realize why he’s frozen. 

You try to let go of him, but he grabs onto your arms and locks them in place. “No,” he murmurs, and you blink slowly. “Stay.” You nod, letting him curl up against you, your wet forms pressing against each other. It’s a moment that seems to last forever, and you just hope you’ll be able to remember it when you’re sober again. But it doesn’t end there; he looks at you after a moment. “Kiss me.”

It’s a jarring request, one you never thought you’d hear him say, but you don’t ask him to repeat it and possibly change his mind. You kiss him right then and there, with the passion of years and years of yearning and loving from afar. And he wraps his arms around your waist and kisses you back in a similar manner – in that moment you realize that he had harbored the same feelings that you had for him for nearly as long as you. So now there’s only one thing that your drunken mind can think of to do.

You pull backwards so you’re against the wall of the pool and you deepen the kiss. John gets the hint and presses against you, making the kiss rougher. Your hands go into his hair as he grinds against you. Suddenly, you let out a soft moan. Of course, John appears to be quite pleased by your reaction; he reaches down and gropes you roughly. You moan again against his mouth, bucking into his grip. You can feel yourself getting hard – and you can feel John’s large length beginning to form between your legs.

He pulls away suddenly, attacking your neck with kisses and massaging his hand into your groin. You moan again, tilting your head back and closing your eyes tightly. Before you even know it, you’re completely hard. 

But he isn’t yet. He pulls away with a soft frown, pausing for a moment, as if trying to figure out what to do next. He decides to jump up, out of the water, and sit on the brink, leaving his half-erect member in the open. You don’t need him to tell you what to do, you already know. If you were in any other situation, you’d fight it more, but you’re drunk and positively ecstatic that the boy that you like actually likes you back. So you lean up and begin licking John’s member quite seductively, tasting the chlorine mix with the taste of young adolescent penis and not frankly caring too much. 

You take John’s member in your mouth in its entirety and go up and down on it, pleased in the noises that the other male makes in response. You appear to be doing the right thing, so you keep on doing it, feeling John grow in your mouth. He twines his fingers through your hair and moans, which merely invigorates you. But he tugs on your hair, signaling for you to stop – reluctantly, you do, stepping back.

He slips into the pool and wraps his arms around you. Before you know it, he’s lifted you up slightly. You quickly wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his torso. Which appears to be what he wants you to do, because he smirks and presses himself against your entrance. “Ready Dave?” he whispers. You nod silently, stoically. Cool to the very end. 

He slips himself into you, and you let out a groan as he fights against your tightness, trying to establish a sort of rhythm of going in and out. This time, your fingers twine into his hair, but there’s no tugging this time to get him to stop. This is exactly what you want. After a few moments, he starts going faster and starts hammering into you. You let out a moan, gripping his hair tighter. But you don’t really moan until he hits your prostate. You’re lucky that there’s no one nearby, or else you surely would have gotten into some sort of trouble. He smirks and hammers into you in that one spot, as fast as he can. The water is probably slowing him down, but you can’t really tell – it feels so damn good, like it could never get better. Precum begins seeping out of your own member, and you struggle to hold yourself back, to wait for John.

But you can’t; within another few moments, you’ve let out a loud moan and already came. John smirks and goes a bit faster before he comes inside of you. 

The two of you are panting. John carefully slips his member out of you as you extract your fingers from his hair. You don’t let go of him yet, though – you lean down and kiss him gently on the lips, holding it for a few moments before pulling away. “That was fucking amazing, Egbert,” you murmur, finally letting go and falling to your feet. He grins sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as the two of you slip out of the pool, but he doesn’t say anything, not until after you two have gotten your clothes on and are already on the other side of the wall again.

“We’re together now, right?” John asks as you’re walking back to your place, and he actually seems unsure. It seems so out of character for him, to be like this.

You nod. “If you want us to be, we are,” you reply. 

“I would like that very much,” he says. But he pauses for another moment, and talks up again. “That’s why I brought the alcohol. I wasn’t entirely sure it would go over too well, so I was hoping maybe…if you asked me about it when you were sober, and it hadn’t gone well, I would just be able to blame it on your drunken mind. Or maybe you wouldn’t even remember it.” It made sense. But you chuckle and shake your head. 

“Fuck nah, man. No way I’m forgetting that shit,” you say with a wide grin. He laughs, scratching his head. But something still seems to be bothering him. “Come on, tell your boyfriend what’s wrong. I know that’s not it.” It feels so weird to say that, “boyfriend”. It seems so…surreal. But he appears to like the term, since he smiles widely as you say it. 

“I had a bit to drink too, and I’m afraid my dad might catch me,” he murmurs. You laugh and shake your head. 

“Stay at my house for the night,” you say. “We’ll come up with something to tell your father later. Right now, it’s supposed to be sunshine and fucking rainbows everywhere.” You reach out and take his hand, causing your heart to skip a beat. He smiles a bit wider, gripping your hand tightly. 

It isn’t too long until you get to your house. You easily slip in through the window, and you help John in as well before closing the window. You strip off your clothes and climb into bed; John hesitates, but quickly takes off his own clothes and dives in after you. You pull the sheet up, even though it’s quite hot, and you turn so your back is against John’s chest, allowing John to wrap his arms around your waist and cuddle you close. 

You don’t even care about anything else at that moment, or for many moments to come. It’s perfect, and that’s all you care about.


End file.
